A Soul Within a Soul
by Aria6
Summary: Ichigo is devoured along with his mother. But the hollow that ate them is eaten in turn, by a hungry arrancar, and that arrancar acquires an undigested soul. A secret power hiding inside him, Ichigo will do anything to help Grimmjow... but what about his sister? Karin is taking Ichigo's place in this fic. Grimm/Ichi, lemons to come, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo was scared. He'd been scared since the day he died.

He knew he was dead. The horrible monster by the river had eaten him and his mother, too. But his mother had gone to sleep in this strange, desolate place. The young boy was still awake and aware, slowly walking through a dusty landscape.

As long as he stayed in the barren place, he was safe. But it was just too boring and Ichigo often tentatively reached out. He had to be very careful, though, because that was where the Other lived. The Other had eaten him and his mother, but that was not why Ichigo feared it. He feared it because it was evil. He was old enough and had watched enough nature shows to understand that predators had to eat, and for a monster prey would be people. He could have accepted that stark reality, but there was more. The Other was… filthy. He didn't have words to describe it but he knew the Other enjoyed the pain it caused. He was afraid of it and he hated it, fearing what would happen if the Other ever discovered him.

But then things changed. Ichigo could feel the Other's pain and terror, and felt the same terror himself as the world around him broke apart. But he clung to himself, clung to his memories, and he passed through unharmed. Lifting his head from his knees Ichigo looked around and gasped.

The place he lived had changed. Instead of a barren wasteland, he was sitting on the banks of a river. Looking around with wide eyes, the boy saw a wild, untamed forest surrounding him. His breath caught in his throat as he looked beyond the trees and saw a massive mountain rising behind them. Turning around, he saw mountains on all sides.

"…Wow." He said, impressed by the beauty of the place. Before, his home had been completely lifeless and horrible. He'd managed to exist there because he didn't actually have any choice, but he hadn't enjoyed it. Now he was somewhere full of green things. Looking over the trees, he saw they were a mix of pines, poplars, fir trees and other things he couldn't name. It was a forest suited to the mountains.

Then he felt something approaching him and Ichigo went pale before trying to find a place to hide. But it was useless, and a great black panther pounced on him, pinning the terrified boy to the ground with one large paw.

_And who are you?_ Ichigo went still, his brown eyes going wide at that voice in his mind.

"I'm – I'm Ichigo. Who are you?" He asked hesitantly, turning his head to look at the panther. His eyes were a brilliant blue.

_I am Pantera. Curious. You are an undigested soul._ Ichigo swallowed at that, not sure what to think. Undigested? That didn't sound too good. _You are harmless._ The foot left his back and Ichigo scrambled to his feet as the panther began to leave.

"W-Wait! Don't leave me alone!" He cried, almost panicking. He'd been alone for so long, he didn't want to be alone anymore. The panther paused before licking his whiskers.

_Perhaps it would amuse me to take care of you, cub. Very well, I will show you how to hunt._ Pantera decided and Ichigo quickly followed him. He wasn't sure he could hunt like a panther, but he was definitely going to try.

Time passed and Ichigo felt himself changing. His body was shifting, becoming older, something that had never happened when he'd lived with the first Other. It gradually came to Ichigo that by letting him eat kills in the forest, Pantera was feeding him, making him stronger. And that made him worry because of the Other.

It wasn't the same Other as the first. He knew that, with no doubt. This was more what Ichigo had envisioned from a predator that ate people. The mind he felt was full of hard edges, rages and dark emotions, but it wasn't… wrong. It was just a very feral, primitive feeling. And there were good emotions too. Ichigo didn't know why – even when he managed to look through the Other's eyes, he usually didn't understand – but sometimes the Other was gripped by hilarity. The emotion was wild and unrestrained.

Everything the Other did was unrestrained. That was his nature and Ichigo liked it. The Other was someone who lived life to the fullest, and he found that he was getting fond of him. But he still didn't want the Other to know about him. Pantera had elaborated a bit so Ichigo knew he was an undigested soul. The first Other had eaten him and he'd somehow stayed conscious, fully aware of himself. Then when the second Other had eaten the first Other, he'd managed to keep himself intact, which Pantera said meant he had great will and natural power. But if the Other noticed him, he might choose to eat him. Ichigo really wouldn't have a hope of resisting.

_His name is Grimmjow. And you worry too much. I will not let him harm you._ Pantera commented. They were in a meadow filled with wildflowers and the panther was sunning himself, lying on his side.

"Well, if you say so." Ichigo lay back on the meadow, feeling a little… forlorn? Bereft? "I wonder how my family is doing." He said sadly. He missed his father and his baby sisters. How would they be doing after losing his mother? His father had always loved her so much.

_If they are anything like you, cub, then they are fine. Just enjoy the sun._ Pantera advised and Ichigo smiled, deciding to take the advice. The Other – Grimmjow – was in a good mood and the inner world reflected that.

But the next day was another matter. He and Pantera huddled up in a cave as the rain came down. And then the rain began to turn to snow and Ichigo shivered violently as Pantera whined.

"What's happening, Pantera?" Ichigo whispered and felt the warm body beside him shiver.

_Something very bad. I am trying to help him but I cannot – Ichigo, no!_ But Ichigo ignored the panther, reaching out to the Other. Grimmjow's feelings assaulted him and he reeled under the barrage of pain. The physical pain was bad, but the emotional pain was worse. The Other was feeling things that Ichigo's young mind could barely comprehend. Anguish, humiliation, bitter hatred and a brutal sense of helplessness seared his soul. The young boy whimpered but held on, managing to take a peek through Grimmjow's eyes.

The Other was on his back, his legs splayed out. Someone was on top of him and Ichigo could see corded muscles under dark skin, little drops of sweat beading on that flesh. It came to Ichigo that Grimmjow couldn't move. His arms were tied above him and his feet were behind held in place by the person above him. Or rather, his one arm was tied above him. What had happened to the other one? That briefly confused Ichigo but then the man above him did something and the young boy screamed. That hurt, it hurt like nothing he'd imagined in his life, and there was something _inside _Grimmjow now, invading and hurting him. He felt it as Pantera grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and yanked him back.

"Pantera what… was that…?" Ichigo asked, his mind still reeling from the agony.

_Rape._ The cat responded shortly and Ichigo's eyes wide. He'd died young but he wasn't a baby, he knew what rape was. He'd never imagined it happening to someone he knew, though. _My master has fallen from his position and some of the others are showing him his new place._ The panther sounded quietly enraged. _Someday, we will destroy them._ Ichigo could tell he was speaking to Grimmjow as much as him, but he nodded.

The snow seemed to go on forever. And when it stopped, if anything, things got worse. A freezing mist began rising in the valley and Ichigo huddled against Pantera, trying to gain just a bit of warmth. He could see the trees were becoming covered in ice.

_He is nearing the limits of his endurance but there is nothing more I can do…_ Pantera sounded desperate. Ichigo swallowed hard. He didn't want to, but he knew that if Grimmjow died, this world would break up. He loved Pantera and he was fond of the Other, too. He didn't want that to happen.

"Is there anything I can do?" He offered and Pantera mulled it over for a moment.

_Perhaps… it is not rape, not right now. Perhaps you can help him endure for just a bit longer._ The panther didn't sound too hopeful but Ichigo reached out anyway. It was easy for him to find Grimmjow.

The feelings that hit him now were exhaustion, pain and despair. The weariness was crushing and Ichigo knew that Grimmjow wanted to sleep, yet couldn't. Because he knew if he slept, he would never wake up. Ichigo braced himself and looked through the other man's eyes.

He was chained to the ceiling, his single arm straining under the effort of holding his weight. His legs were free, but Ichigo could feel that he was too weak to kick anymore. Grimmjow's head was down and Ichigo could see the blood streaking his chest. His heart clenched at the sight of it. It was too much blood. Were they trying to kill him?

"If you died, you would do us all a favour, trash." That voice was cold and empty. Grimmjow lifted his head and gave a weak snarl.

"As if I'd do you any favours…" It was the first time Ichigo had heard Grimmjow's voice, and he liked it. It was a nice voice, one he could listen to for a long time. But right now he sounded so full of pain.

"You talk like you have a choice, trash." Then Grimmjow's body jerked taunt against his restraints and Ichigo reeled as the other man did _something _to him. Ichigo could tell what it was but Grimmjow made a harsh, guttural noise before coughing uncontrollably. Droplets of blood splattered onto the floor. "You are weak."

"…" Grimmjow's head went down again and Ichigo sensed he was about to give up. With Pantera's help he gently tugged the Other away, pulling him into the inner world. Without the other soul to take his place, that would have been fatal, but Ichigo was there. Fresh power flowed into Grimmjow's battered body and Ichigo looked up at the chain. It was only a chain, nothing more. Apparently, they'd thought that Grimmjow was beaten and broken enough that nothing else was needed.

And they had been right, but Ichigo had power of his own. He lashed out at the chain and it abruptly snapped with dark fire. Turning he looked at a rather surprised man. He had jet black hair, dead white skin, green eyes and an odd half-helmet of bone. Ichigo didn't much care about that though. What he cared about was killing the evil creature.

His energy was only a brief surge in Grimmjow's battered body, but Ichigo used it to the fullest. Acting more from instinct than anything, he attacked with only his bare hands and fury. The other man drew his sword and Ichigo snarled, barely aware that his voice had a strange echoing tone. A ball of red light built in his palm and he pumped everything he had into it before unleashing it against the enemy.

The destructive power he released was amazing. It wasn't enough to kill the white skinned man, but it drove him back and he needed to use his sword to stop it. Ichigo was left panting, fresh blood splattering on the floor, and he fell to his knees. He'd done everything he could. There was nothing left.

But apparently, it was enough. Rather than finishing him off, the other man sheathed his sword and regarded him curiously. Ichigo was vaguely aware his appearance had changed. Grimmjow's mask was still there, but it was part of a larger mask that covered his entire face. That mask flaked off as Ichigo's power burnt itself out. Then white hands were on him and Ichigo blinked as new power flowed into the battered body, healing the worst of Grimmjow's wounds.

"Perhaps I was wrong. That was very interesting…" Ichigo couldn't hold out any longer and he passed out to the sound of the other man's voice.

* * *

"Hst! Who the hell are you?" Ichigo blinked as he looked around the inner world, then blushed faintly as he laid his eyes on the speaker.

Grimmjow was completely naked and seemed comfortable in that state. It was a bit hard on Ichigo, though, and he swallowed heavily. He'd seen his own body more than once – he was nearly adult now, after Pantera's feedings – but Grimmjow looked quite a bit better. He was all hard muscle and beautifully sculpted lines, and Ichigo couldn't help but peek at what lay between his legs. It was… pretty big, nestled in a bunch of sky blue curls.

"Hey. My face is up here." Grimmjow said with a grin and Ichigo blushed a bright red before snapping his gaze up. "Who are you?" The other man's tone was gentler this time and Ichigo took a deep breath.

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. Pantera says I'm an undigested soul." He said and Grimmjow's eyes widened.

"Kurosaki Ichigo? Do you know someone named Kurosaki Karin?" He asked and Ichigo blinked.

"Yes! She's my sister. Is she okay?" He asked, concerned, and was surprised by Grimmjow's jagged laugh.

"She's better off than me. Little bitch… bah. How the hell did you end up in here?" Ichigo frowned, wondering what that meant. It was Pantera who answered Grimmjow's question.

_That partial arrancar you encountered in the Living World, master. He had eaten this boy, and when you ate that creature you took him as well. Since then, I've been feeding him. When he first arrived he had the appearance of a child._ The panther explained and Grimmjow grunted, looking him over.

"He sure ain't a child now. Not that I'm in the mood." His voice was rough but Ichigo could see the pain in his eyes. He stepped forward without thinking and hugged the man, feeling Grimmjow stiffen in his arms. "I don't need your fucking pity!" He snarled and Ichigo found himself roughly shoved away.

"I don't pity you." He protested. "I just want to make you feel better." He tried to project that to the other man, and it worked. Grimmjow frowned, hard blue eyes going from furious to puzzled.

"How can you feel that way? It doesn't make any sense…" He said and they both looked over as Pantera chuckled. "What d'you think is so funny?" Grimmjow asked grumpily and the panther chuckled again.

_He didn't have to fight for survival in Hueco Mundo, where such feelings are a weakness._ The panther pointed out before grooming himself. _And there is also the fact that he is at your mercy, living in your inner world. It would be prudent of him to try to forge an emotional connection with you._

"That wasn't what I was thinking at all!" Ichigo protested, stung by the thought. Pantera just gave a feline shrug.

_You don't have to think it. It is an instinctive reaction to being in the power of someone else._ He said and Ichigo scowled at the panther. Then he blinked as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"He's right. I've seen that before." Grimmjow sounded a bit amused, now, which was sort of a relief. Although Ichigo was still very annoyed. "Not that I'm saying that's what you're doing, but it is an instinct. And we hollows are all about instincts."

"What's a hollow?" Ichigo wondered, gazing into blue eyes. Grimmjow's eyes were the most beautiful things he had ever seen. The other man looked a bit taken aback by the question.

"I guess you've never gotten to experience much, huh? Well, it looks like I'm unconscious so have a seat, we might as well chat." Ichigo nodded and glanced around, looking for a good place to sit. They were in a random location in the forest. "Nevermind, this place sucks. Follow me." Grimmjow led the way and Ichigo couldn't help but drop his gaze. The other man had a nice, firm ass, well-muscled… then he blushed, averting his gaze.

"Why aren't you wearing any clothes?" He asked, more to divert himself than anything. He really didn't want to be caught staring at Grimmjow's derriere.

"I hate clothes. I only wear 'em because Aizen insists." Grimmjow said, then added grudgingly. "My uniform is okay. It's not clingy anyway, not like some of the crap the others wear." Ichigo nodded. He'd peeked through Grimmjow's eyes a time or two, so he knew what that uniform looked like. He really wished the man was wearing it now, but he wasn't going to ask him to make it appear.

Grimmjow led him and Pantera to a beautiful lake. Ichigo had been there before, and it had plenty of rocks on the edges that were very pleasant to sit on and catch the sun. That was where Grimmjow sat, stretching out to catch the most sunlight he could. It reminded Ichigo of a cat and he smiled, seating himself beside him.

"Y'know, you should change your clothes kid. I don't care much about style but…" Grimmjow shrugged and Ichigo glanced over himself, surprised. He was wearing the clothes he had died in and he admitted, to himself, that they were getting a little old. "Anyway. You wanted to know about hollows?"

"Please." Ichigo said, glancing at the hole in Grimmjow's abdomen. He had a matching hole in his chest, under his shirt. It had frightened him at first but he'd gradually forgotten about it. But 'hollow' likely had something to do with it. Grimmjow absently rubbed the edge of his hole as he spoke.

"When a human dies, they become a plus. That's like a ghost, kid. They have a chain attached to 'em, and it gradually decays. When it's gone completely, a hole opens up. They say our hearts decay and become a mask of bone. I dunno… all I know is, most hollows start off completely insane. They usually attack and eat whoever was closest to them, friends and family." Grimmjow said and Ichigo blanched a little at that information. "Some hollows don't start off insane, but that's not a good thing. Only evil bastards stay sane right after the change."

"…Were you sane?" Ichigo asked, disturbed. He didn't think Grimmjow was evil but he could be wrong. The other man flashed him a grin.

"Nah, I was mindless as fuck. I can't remember exactly what happened to make me a hollow, but I remember a little bit about my time in the Living world. I was just a vicious little predator, cunning and powerful as hell. But I couldn't think." That was a relief to Ichigo. "So anyway, a hollow has to gather up souls. Once they've gathered enough, most of them depart to Hueco Mundo, although a few don't. That thing that killed you was weird." Grimmjow frowned as looked into the lake. "A partial arrancar in the real world… he should've gone to Hueco Mundo a while ago. No idea why he didn't."

"…He liked to kill people." Ichigo said quietly, remembering the filthy, nauseating touch of that mind. "He liked to hear them scream and cry. He cared more about his appetites than anything." Ichigo knew that the Other had eaten hollows, but considered them substandard compared to people. Not because they gave him less power – they often gave him more – but because their screams weren't as fulfilling. Grimmjow blinked slowly.

"Well, you just managed to creep me out kid. I didn't think anything could do that anymore." He said with a crooked grin. "So anyway, when a hollow goes to Hueco Mundo they generally make the transition to Gillian class. They're big fucking things composed of a lot of souls, and they're usually stupid as hell. Some Gillian, though, have a dominant personality. You can tell because the mask they wear is different from the others. Those Gillian eat other Gillian until they become Adjuchas. Then Adjuchas eat other Adjuchas until they either give up or become Vasto Lorde. That's the final class." Grimmjow sighed, looking up at the sky. "I was so close to Vasto Lorde when Aizen found me. So close…" There was almost grief in his voice and Ichigo reached out to gently touch his hand. The other man didn't push him away this time. "I think I might be frozen at Adjuchas now. I dunno… becoming an arrancar means I'd be stronger than some Vasto Lorde… but I wish I'd made the change before he cracked my mask."

"What's an arrancar?" Ichigo asked softly. Grimmjow shook himself out of his momentary funk and continued the story.

"An arrancar is a hollow that's broken his mask. Before Aizen showed up, there were only partial arrancars, like that thing that ate you. When Aizen arrived, though, he brought this cube thing that could really break a hollow's mask. When we break our masks, we get some shinigami powers and get stronger all around. So he used it to make a 'loyal' army." Grimmjow practically spat out the word 'loyal'. "Fucking hate him." He growled and Ichigo nodded. He didn't know exactly what had happened, but he was willing to be Aizen was largely responsible for the position Grimmjow had found himself in. "One other thing. If an Adjuchas has part of their body eaten or lost – " He jerked a thumb at his missing arm. Ichigo winced. He'd been trying not to look at it, the shiny redness of the amputation site looked painful. "They stop evolving. So I'm sure as shit frozen at Adjuchas now. On the plus side, someone who's been broken can't devolve either and the hunger goes down to almost nothing, unless we're using up a lot of power."

"I'm sorry." Ichigo said. He could tell that the possibility of becoming Vasto Lorde had meant a lot to Grimmjow. The arrancar just gave him a grim smile.

"Not your fault. Now, I've done enough talking. Tell me about yourself." He said and Ichigo supposed that was fair enough.

"Okay. I lived in Karakura town…" Ichigo began to describe his mother and father to the arrancar. Then he went on to his sisters, which made the other man smile. It was a strange smile, though, amused and a bit predatory.

"I'm going to totally mention to the Kurosaki chick how you said she was bald as a baby. That'd freak her out." He said and Ichigo looked at him with a frown.

"How do you know my sister?" He asked. He was getting a feeling it wasn't something good, there was a serious undercurrent of hostility there. Grimmjow sighed and leaned back, gazing up at the sky.

"She was a threat to us and I was bored, so I went to punch her face in." He said bluntly and Ichigo stiffened. "Sorry kid, but it's the truth. Anyway, I was doing it against Aizen's orders. So he manipulated that fucker Tosen into cutting my arm off. He probably thinks I don't know." Grimmjow's tone had turned very dark. "But I've seen mind games before – I can't really remember it, I think it happened when I was alive – and Tosen is easy as fuck for Aizen to manipulate. He could damned well have stopped it." The arrancar brooded for a moment then shook his head. "But you wanted to know about your sister. Want me to show you what she looks like now?" Ichigo blinked at that. Show? "Look into the water."

"Hm?" Ichigo did as he was told and his eyes went wide as the reflection in the water changed. He drew in a breath as he saw a slim, athletic, teenage girl looking back at him with a scowl on her face. Her hair was cut very straight at chin length. "…" His eyes misted over with tears and he reached out to touch the reflection, but touching the water made little ripples spread and it dissipated. Taking a deep breath, he looked at Grimmjow. "Thank you."

"It's nothing." They sat in silence for a while before the sky over them began to get cloudy. Grimmjow stirred with a grimace. "I'm waking up. Talk to you later, kid." He said and Ichigo nodded.

"Later." He watched the other man vanish and sighed to himself. Pantera was good company, but it had been nice to have someone else.

He hoped Grimmjow came back soon.


	2. Sexta Again

Ichigo stayed in Grimmjow's inner world for a while after that.

He had no idea of how much time was passing. Pantera was still feeding him from Grimmjow's kills, and his power was still increasing. But the kills came less frequently, since Grimmjow just didn't need the energy anymore. Grimmjow visited them more frequently, though, and he began teaching the red haired boy how to fight. Then one day, it started to snow again.

"What's happening?" Ichigo asked Pantera as they huddled in the den. He didn't want to reach out, didn't want to know what the other man was facing. The panther seemed more resigned than anything.

_He is being punished for defying the Octava._ Pantera sneezed before rubbing his face with one paw. _The scientist wanted to extract you and examine you, but our master would not allow it. He fought so hard he broke the equipment with only his strength of will._ Ichigo blinked. That explained why their world had felt so strange for a moment. They had been trying to pull him out?

"Not rape again?" He asked apprehensively. Pantera looked away, which was all the answer he needed. "He shouldn't have…" Grimmjow was being punished for protecting him. Did he think this kind of thing would happen to him, if Ichigo was removed from his inner world?

_Yes, and it would. Numeros exist to serve and please those above them. Grimmjow has many enemies… they would not hesitate to touch you._ Ichigo shuddered at the thought. How could Grimmjow endure this? Then he thought of something.

"Pantera? Could I get stronger? Strong enough to help him?" He asked and the panther gazed at him in surprise. That surprise quickly turned to thoughtfulness.

_Perhaps… I will have to mention that to him. The growth you've had is a kind of evolution. Theoretically, you could go further. That might be interesting._ The panther said, clearly trying to distract himself from what was happening to Grimmjow. To their relief, it was at least shorter this time. The snow turned into a cold rain. It was still bad, but not as bad as before. _Luppi has finished punishing him. That released form of his is… we will kill him._ Pantera snarled and Ichigo looked at his hands. He felt terrible about this. _Don't blame yourself, cub. Grimmjow knew what he was doing._

"He still did it for me. I want to become stronger." He wanted to protect the Other. Grimmjow needed help and no one else was going to give him any.

_Soon. Right now, our master needs all his energy to recover._ Pantera advised him and Ichigo nodded. They both curled up in the den, letting the time pass.

The inner world had cycles of night and day, mimicking the Living world. It was three of those cycles before Grimmjow was able to hunt for him. The animals that appeared in the forest got bigger and stronger, and sometimes quite vicious. But Ichigo was able to catch and eat them. He knew they were only souls, souls that Grimmjow was absorbing for him.

"You're looking good, kid." Ichigo looked up from his latest kill and smiled, blood smeared around his mouth. Grimmjow was standing in front of him, smiling. "Did you notice you have an arrancar mask?" Grimmjow said as he squatted down beside him. Ichigo nodded, reaching up to touch it. It would have been impossible for him not to notice, really. It was a shard of bone that surrounded his right eye. The edges of it were tattered and it was decorated with red lines.

"Yes... Pantera isn't sure if I'm really an arrancar, though. He thinks I might just be assuming this form because you're one." Pantera wasn't sure what Ichigo would look like when he was removed from Grimmjow's inner world. "I'm getting stronger though." He said cheerfully. His power was increasing exponentially. Grimmjow smiled, but it was a touch melancholy.

"Yeah, I can feel it. Makes me a little jealous." He said and Ichigo was reminded that his power could never increase. "Ready for another spar, kid?"

"Sure!" Ichigo bounded to his feet and Grimmjow laughed, standing more slowly. He summoned up a pair of swords for them, formed out of the stuff of the inner world, and they found a nice clearing to spar in.

Ichigo enjoyed every moment of it. He'd been too young for this kind of training when he died - if his father had been planning to teach him swordwork, which was doubtful - but he loved it. It was pure pleasure, feeling the weight in his hand and the blow against blow, the striving of his body as he struggled to meet and match his opponent. And Grimmjow was enjoying it too, despite the handicap of lacking an arm.

"Hah!" Ichigo reeled back as he was neatly kicked in the face. But he was used to it by now and he recovered quickly, parrying Grimmjow's follow up attacks. Then he went off on the arrancar, charging up a cero. It didn't work quite the same way in the inner world - he was part of Grimmjow's inner world and the energy seemed to fade away when it hit the trees - but it affected Grimmjow enough to make the point. The arrancar was blasted back, hitting a tree with bone jarring force. Ichigo froze for a moment, surprised. That was the strongest cero he'd ever charged.

_You are getting much stronger. Soon, you will be vasto lorde. _Pantera said and Grimmjow looked up, surprised.

"That soon? I knew he was getting stronger, but..." Grimmjow examined him for a moment as Ichigo blushed. He felt almost... ashamed. Grimmjow wanted to be vasto lorde so badly and he never would. It seemed wrong that the hidden soul within him would reach that goal first.

_He is extremely powerful. I am not sure why, but it as though his reiatsu is an endless well of strength. It is no surprise that he remained undigested in that partial arrancar._ Pantera said and Grimmjow nodded slowly. The cat seemed to hesitate before speaking again. _Master, I know this distresses you._

"It ain't his fault." Grimmjow said gruffly as Ichigo swallowed. So it was bothering Grimmjow, that he was so strong. "It's no one's fault but mine. So fuck it anyway." He might have said more but Ichigo didn't give him a chance. The younger man - he was definitely a man now - threw his arms around the arrancar, hugging him close.

"I'm sorry Grimmjow. I'll make everything better for you, I promise." He murmured, his face buried in blue curls. "I love you." He said it simply, feeling the truth of it in whatever remained of his heart. He loved this man. There was a sharp indrawn breath, and warm arms went around him.

"You're so damned cute, kid." Grimmjow breathed in his ear and Ichigo blinked. Something was poking him in the hip? Glancing down, he was startled to see that Grimmjow's penis was upright. Too curious to be embarrassed, he reached down to touch it. "Oh!" His gaze darted up and Ichigo sucked in a breath as he saw the look on Grimmjow's face. He was flushed and his eyes were wide open, the pupils dilated.

"Grimmjow, what is this?" He said innocently and the arrancar seemed taken aback.

"Shit, how old were you when you died again? I'm aroused, kid. Sorry, wasn't expecting it to come over me like that. Uh, can you let go?" He said and Ichigo tilted his head. He was making connections now. He'd known about rape and sex, but only in generalities.

"Why? You seem to like it." He said with a smile before he trailed his fingers down that straining flesh. Pantera said nothing and as Ichigo glanced over, realizing that the cat wasn't there.

"Yeah, a bit too much... oh, fuck it." Grimmjow said before warm lips descended on his. Ichigo blinked, parting his lips in surprise. The other arrancar quickly took advantage of that and Ichigo felt a jolt of desire as their tongues dueled, an intimate and wonderful dance. They finally parted when both of them were breathing heavily, brown eyes meeting electric blue. "I hope you know what you're getting into, kid."

"I have no idea but I really want to do it." Ichigo said, feeling strange and tingly. He snuggled against the arrancar, feeling bare skin against his clothed body. Then Grimmjow was gripping his hair and tugging his head back, exposing his throat for a warm, passionate nip. Ichigo blinked as he realized his underwear felt much too small. What was going on down there?

The more experienced man seemed to know, and Ichigo was glad to let Grimmjow show him. Warm fingers hooked under the waistband of his pants, peeling the garment away. Ichigo impatiently stepped out of it, then just willed the rest of his clothing to vanish.

"Shit, you're sexy Ichi." Grimmjow murmured and Ichigo looked up, seeing the heat in those blue eyes. It frightened him a little. Not because he thought Grimmjow would hurt him, but just because he didn't know what to expect. "You're trembling. You want to do this?" Ichigo blushed and shook his head, sliding his arms around the other man.

"I want this. I'm just scared." He said frankly and smiled as Grimmjow chuckled. "Just be careful, please?" He said and the blue haired man nodded.

"I know, you're a virgin. I'll make it good for you." That was all the reassurance he needed and their lips met again, teeth and tongues clashing. Ichigo swallowed a moan as Grimmjow nibbled his lower lip, pulling out the soft flesh.

Ichigo found himself pulled to the ground, the other man on top of him. Grimmjow nuzzled his throat as he ground their erections against each other, eliciting a gasp from the younger man. Warm fingers teased his body, travelling up his sides and pausing to flick his nipples. Ichigo jerked with a startled sound and Grimmjow grinned before leaning over and taking one of the pert little nubs in his mouth. The flesh hardened and Ichigo gave off a soft whine, quietly begging for more. But what would more involve?

"Grimmjow? We're both... guys. How will we...?" He asked, his voice breathy. There was a soft chuckle and Grimmjow turned his attention to Ichigo's other nipple, slowly sucking before letting go with a small pop.

"You died before your dad got around to the birds and the bees, huh?" Grimmjow said teasingly and Ichigo blushed brightly. "There's several ways to do this. First off, I can stick it in here..." Grimmjow's fingers trailed over his erection then crossed over his balls, teasing the skin before sliding behind him. Ichigo's eyes widened as he was prodded in a very odd place. "But that can be a little painful, until you get used to it." The arrancar said and Ichigo saw a darkness in his eyes. Suddenly, he knew exactly how Grimmjow had been raped.

"What are the other ways?" Ichigo wasn't sure he wanted to go that far, right now. He didn't want his first time to hurt. Grimmjow flashed him a quick smile and he could tell the other man was happier with his other ideas, anyway.

"There's plenty of ways to get off without penetration. This is one I like." Grimmjow concentrated a moment and Ichigo blinked as a small jar appeared. The arrancar opened it and smoothed the contents - oil? - over his hands. "The oil makes it better." He explained before grinding against the teen again, grasping both their erections with one large hand. Ichigo gasped in pleasure at the friction, the oil smoothing out all the rough edges. They kissed again as Grimmjow pumped them together, making the younger man moan raggedly into his mouth.

"Nnn, Grimmjow!" Ichigo said as they parted, his eyes wide and staring into cerulean blue. Grimmjow replied with little love nips, leaving small, reddened marks on his throat. Signs of ownership, not that Ichigo minded. No, he was busy replying with love bites of his own. He thrust into Grimmjow's hand, trying to get a bit more friction. Then he whimpered as the other man deliberately slowed the pace.

"Calm down Ichi. Don't want you to go off too soon..." Grimmjow murmured in his ear and Ichigo gasped harshly, trying to follow his advice. It was difficult at best. He was too inexperienced and the feelings his lover was giving him were too wonderful.

"Grimm... ah...!" Ichigo reached up, gripping blue curls and pulling the other man into another heated kiss. The pleasure was filling him to overflowing and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. "Oh gods, Grimmjow, more please." He gasped and the arrancar growled before speeding the pace of his hand, increasing the pressure until Ichigo thought he might explode. "Grimmjow!" The tingling in his balls built to an overwhelming fire, and the young man couldn't hold himself back. He came with a small scream, his cum spilling over Grimmjow's hand and splattering against his chest. Then he lay back, dazed, as Grimmjow continued to move against him for a moment. But then the other man found his peak and Ichigo smiled as he felt the throbbing of his erection, feeling the pulses of warm release against his skin. The look on Grimmjow's face, the blissful expression, was the best part. "Grimmjow." Ichigo murmured his name and they kissed again. He felt the bones of Grimmjow's hollow mask scrape against his cheek, but he didn't care. It felt good.

"Damn, that was good. I wish we could be together all the time." Grimmjow said, stroking his hair as Ichigo snuggled against him. "Hmm. You need to get cleaned up, and we have a lake handy." It wasn't far away, and Grimmjow couldn't just make the mess vanish. His inner world had some rules. Ichigo nodded, sitting up. He would like to sleep, but it would be hard this sticky.

"A dip in the lake would be nice." He said with a smile. Completely ignoring his clothing, he followed Grimmjow through the woods, naked as the day he was born.

He could always make more clothing later. For now, he would follow Grimmjow's lead.

* * *

Time passed slowly in the inner world.

Ichigo had lost count of how many day cycles it had been when Pantera finally pronounced him ready. Since that day in the woods, he'd made love to Grimmjow many, many times. They still hadn't done full penetration, though, and it had finally come to Ichigo that Grimmjow was shying away from it. Pantera had been able to shed a bit of light on it. When Grimmjow was busy elsewhere, the panther had quietly explained that Grimmjow was still suffering from his trauma. That had been the first time he'd bottomed, and he'd been given no pleasure. Even though he knew he was a good lover and could give Ichigo a better experience, he was hesitant to try. The memories of pain were too raw and Ichigo meant too much to him.

It didn't really bother the teen, though. He remembered that brief moment he'd looked through Grimmjow's eyes, and he really didn't want to feel that again. Sweet touches and kisses were more than enough for him. Ichigo would have been content to remain in Grimmjow's inner world forever, but the days of cold rains and snow still came. Grimmjow needed him. So when Pantera said he was ready, he was willing to step up to the challenge.

"I want my place back." Grimmjow said calmly as Ichigo looked out through his eyes. They were standing in front of Aizen's throne. The rogue shinigami simply looked at him, a faint smile on his lips. "I'm stronger than Luppi."

"That is simply untrue, Grimmjow." Aizen said in a slightly sad tone. Grimmjow knew better and so did Ichigo, hidden in his mind. "You are still lacking an arm and a large portion of your power. Is it that power inside you, that makes you think you can defeat Luppi?"

"Yeah, it is." Grimmjow said harshly and Aizen's small smile widened into something more genuine. "I want a chance to prove it. A duel outside Los Noches." That was necessary. The forces Ichigo would unleash could completely level this place. "Between Luppi and the power inside me."

"Interesting." Aizen considered it for a moment before nodding. "I will allow it. But if you fail, you will be executed." He warned and Grimmjow didn't even hesitate. He just flashed his lord and master a vicious smile.

"We won't lose." Aizen tilted his head slightly at the choice of words, but didn't ask. Instead, his power rolled out, communicating what he wanted. It wasn't long before all the Espada were assembled just outside of Los Noches.

The sun beat down, uncaring and without any pity as Aizen explained what was happening. Luppi looked annoyed and Grimmjow gazed at him with a predatory air. Ichigo caught the edges of his memories, the punishment Luppi had put him through, and even those faint glimpses enraged him. He would paint the sand with this arrancar's blood.

Then the time came. Grimmjow concentrated and with Pantera's help, Ichigo's essence was extracted from the arrancar. It was the first time they were doing this. They'd had no choice but to save it for now, if they had tried to practice this it would have been sensed by Ulquiorra and Aizen.

So Ichigo's body took everyone by surprise, even himself. He could feel the heavy weight of bone over his face and covering his body. It should have alarmed him, and maybe it did a little, but it also felt right. Feeling Grimmjow's intention, he turned and caught a blue wrapped hilt. Pantera fit into his horny hands like it was meant for him.

"Give the little bastard hell." Grimmjow said with a grin and Ichigo opened his mouth to laugh. But to his surprise, no sound came out. Saving that for later he turned and smiled to himself as he saw Luppi had taken his resurrection. The Sexta Espada was taking him seriously. But then, how could he not? Ichigo's power was beating through the air like a storm.

The clash of power that followed would have been enough to level Los Noches, if they had unleashed it there. As it was, Aizen had to erect shields to keep the backwash of the ceros from flowing over the Espada. Ichigo cut off tentacle after tentacle, and incinerated more with a wave of pure reiatsu. He was spending his power recklessly, but he didn't care. Luppi was no match for him.

"You cannot defeat me! I am an Espada!" The other arrancar screamed, unleashing another cero. Ichigo positioned his horns and matched the cero, power clashing easily against power. Then he used the sonido Grimmjow had taught him, slipping past the other's pesquina. Pantera took Luppi full in the back and Ichigo threw back his head, howling his triumph soundlessly.

And he had triumphed. There was no doubt at all, as the maimed Luppi fell out of the sky. But Ichigo wasn't finished yet. If Luppi hadn't punished Grimmjow so cruelly he might have spared him, but not now. A flexible, claw like foot held down Luppi's head as Ichigo charged a final cero.

When the dust cleared, there was nothing left. Only a few tattered pieces of cloth flowing away on the breeze. Ichigo walked out of the destruction and paused, looking over the Espada. They looked back at him fearlessly. Whatever they actually felt, they were hollows, and showing fear was a weakness.

"Aizen-sama, this... being has defeated Luppi, not Grimmjow. Should he not be the Sexta Espada?" A dark skinned man asked and Ichigo's lip curled behind his mask of bone. He wasn't the one who had raped Grimmjow, but Ichigo could tell Grimmjow hated him. Pantera supplied the name and the reason and Ichigo's hand clenched over the hilt of his sword for a moment before he forced himself to relax.

"Where you gonna put the tattoo?" Grimmjow asked insolently and Ichigo laughed silently. "And have you noticed he can't talk? Come here, Ichigo." Ichigo knew what Grimmjow wanted. They'd discussed what was likely to happen, and this objection was pretty obvious. He went obediently to Grimmjow's side and knelt down beside him, letting the other man run a hand through his long pelt of orange hair. It was a display of ownership, but Ichigo didn't mind. They needed to make it clear to everyone who was the dominant half of this partnership. "That'd make as much sense as making Lilynette the Primera." He glanced at Starrk, who just yawned and half-closed his eyes. He didn't care about any of this.

"You named him strawberry?" Nnoitra asked with a grin and Ichigo could tell the other man would like to test his power more directly. Ichigo just lifted his head and stared at him as Grimmjow growled.

"It's his name, he came with it. And it means protector." Grimmjow patted him on the shoulder and Ichigo responded by carefully tucking his face against the other man's body. He had to be careful of the horns, they were wickedly sharp. "Now, are we done here?"

"I want a chance to examine him." Szayel. The scientist was looking at Ichigo like he was starving and the young monster was a rare steak. Ichigo tried to growl, but there was no sound. So Grimmjow did it for him.

"Stay away from him you fucking freak!" Things might have degenerated at that point, but Aizen stepped in.

"You have certainly proved your power, Grimmjow. Szayel, please restore his marking when you examine Ichigo." Grimmjow and Ichigo exchanged a glance. They had just been neatly boxed in. "I trust that will not be a problem, Sexta." The use of his title was clearly meant to mollify Grimmjow, and it did a bit.

"Sounds like I don't have a choice." He grumbled before glaring at Szayel. "Fine, but no sticking any funny stuff in him." Grimmjow said and Szayel smiled dreamily at the thought. Ichigo was getting a bad feeling about this, but didn't protest. There was no point.

At least Grimmjow had his position back. No one would dare harm him now. And that was all Ichigo really wanted in the world.


	3. Kurosaki Karin

"Please Grimmjow?"

"No!" His friend and lover snarled, refusing to even look at him. Ichigo pouted, sticking his lower lip out and rounding his eyes. He knew it was manipulative but his puppy dog look hardly ever failed and Grimmjow wouldn't be able to resist glancing at him. "Damnit Ichigo! Stop looking at me like that!" He said but Ichigo could tell his resolve was weakening.

"Pleeeease?" He inched closer, still giving Grimmjow puppy dog eyes, and finally rested a hand on the other man's thigh. The fact that they were both unclothed put Grimmjow at a severe disadvantage and he felt the arrancar twitch.

"Fuck… how can I promise not to kill her? Even if I don't go after her on my own like last time, Aizen might order me to!" Grimmjow argued but Ichigo was pleased. They had gone from flat rejection to reasoning. It was a huge step forward. "And if he doesn't order me to, he'll probably order someone else!"

"…" Ichigo chewed his lip, thinking, oblivious to the smoldering look in bright blue eyes. He knew how cute he was when he did puppy eyes but he didn't know how adorable he looked when he was thinking hard about something. "Grimmjow, is there any way to remove a shinigami's powers without killing them?" He ventured and the other man frowned.

"…I dunno. But if they're similar to arrancar, I think so." He said slowly and Ichigo looked at him hopefully. He wanted his sister to be safe, and the only way he could think to do that was to remove her from battle somehow. "We have two spots, if you slash them it lets all the pressure out and leaves us helpless. I'd have to check with Szayel to see if shinigami are the same." He said sourly and Ichigo shuddered. He could remember those cold, slightly damp hands on his bone armor. The Octava hadn't really done much to him other than examine him but it had been creepy as hell. "And then I'll have to learn how to do it. I've never bothered to leave people alive before." He said with a grin and Ichigo smiled back. That was so very Grimmjow.

"I'd be so grateful." He said in the sexiest tone he could muster and smiled again as warm, well muscled arms went around him. Soft, sweet lips found his throat and began sucking on his skin and Ichigo's eyes went cloudy with lust.

"I have one condition."

"Mmm, what?" He murmured as he stroked Grimmjow's inner thigh, slowly getting closer and closer to his prize.

"I want to go all the way with you." Grimmjow's husky voice made Ichigo shudder with desire. "I want to feel your insides." That made Ichigo swallow with a combination of fear and titillation.

"Okay." He said, his voice breathy with desire. He trusted Grimmjow to make this good for him. Then the arrancar suddenly moved, pressing their lips together. Ichigo moaned into his mouth, letting himself melt into the kiss. Ichigo found himself pulled into Grimmjow's lap and rested a hand on his chest to steady himself. He blushed lightly and shifted, deliberately rubbing his arousal against Grimmjow's. That light friction was wonderful, tantalizing, and made him want more.

"Shit Ichi, you are so sexy." Grimmjow murmured his blue eyes full of heat. Ichigo gasped as one big hand cupped his ass, squeezing him gently. "Need some of that oil…" Grimmjow diverted his attention for a moment, creating the little jar again. Ichigo shivered slightly as oil slick fingers touched him and buried his face in Grimmjow's shoulder as they began to penetrate him. "You okay?"

"Yeah… I'm fine…" Ichigo managed. It just felt weird, having something there, but it wasn't bad really. "Keep going." Grimmjow nodded and kissed him again. "Mmm…" Ichigo blinked as he felt something strange, something different and pleasant. Then it happened again and he moaned, clinging to Grimmjow tightly. "Found it. You like that, hmm?"

"Yes… unh…" Ichigo bit his lip as Grimmjow added another finger, scissoring him open. "Ow." He murmured at the faint pain, then smiled as Grimmjow kissed his cheek.

"I have to make sure you're stretched out enough. I'm kinda big." He said and Ichigo nodded. A third finger joined the second and he whimpered then gasped as Grimmjow found that spot inside him again, the spot that sent a completely different feeling through his body. "Think that'll do… you'll have to help me here, only having one arm sucks." He muttered and Ichigo smiled, giving him a deep and passionate kiss.

"It doesn't bother me." He lifted himself as Grimmjow lined up his cock with his entrance. Ichigo knew what he had to do and slowly lowered himself, wincing slightly at the pain as he was stretched much further than fingers could manage.

"Fuck, Ichi, you're so damned tight in there." The lustful tone of his lover's voice made Ichigo smile, and then Grimmjow started to move. Ichigo gasped as the arrancar's remaining hand closed on his erection, stroking him in time with the rise and fall of their bodies.

"Grimm, ah!" Ichigo moaned as he rode the arrancar's cock, finding just the right angle to hit that spot inside himself. He had to do it, Grimmjow couldn't change his position and stroke him at the same time. "Feels so good…" He panted out, looking down through lust hazed eyes to see Grimmjow grinning at him.

"Good." He purred before bucking his hips. Ichigo cried out at the bolt of pleasure and slammed his hips down, shoving the arrancar even more firmly inside him. "Sh-shit!" Grimmjow groaned, his head falling back and exposing his throat. Ichigo watched as his adam's apple bobbed, beads of sweat sliding down that pale skin.

"Oh my god Grimmjow." Ichigo groaned. After what he'd seen through Grimmjow's eyes he'd never imagined this could feel so good. And it felt amazing. He was so full it almost hurt and every little buck and twist rubbed that hot, hard length against him more. "Oh!" Grimmjow did something absolutely sinful with his hand and Ichigo quivered in pleasure, riding his lover faster and faster.

The soft, slapping sounds of their bodies moving together filled the cool mountain air. Bright blue eyes watched from between the trees as the boy riding his master stiffened and arched, his pale skin lightly dappled with sweat. Creamy cum sprayed through the air and Pantera snickered to himself as Grimmjow stiffened and made a harsh, guttural moan.

They would need a visit to the lake now, but that didn't matter. Pantera was very pleased that his master was overcoming the trauma that had been forced on him.

* * *

Grimmjow shoved his remaining hand in his pocket and watched, completely bored, as the garganta opened.

"Okay. Starrk, you can fight as lazy as you want, just keep the bastards busy." He ordered the Primera. Technically Starrk should have been in charge as the highest ranked, but expecting the lazy wolf to take any kind of responsibility was like expecting Hueco Mundo to suddenly grow palm trees. Starrk just waved an acknowledgment, then yawned. Lilynette, however, had a different opinion.

"Hey, you can't order Starrk around! He's the Primera, you're just the Sexta!" She shouted and Grimmjow had to grin. After having a little kid in his inner world he was more tolerant of children.

"Okay. Starrk, what would you like me to do?" He asked, just to mess with her. Starrk blinked at him, surprised.

"Whatever you like." He said vaguely then winced as Lilynette kicked him.

"Starrk!" Lilynette started to berate the Primera, kicking him ever so often to ensure she had his attention. Grimmjow switched his attention to Yammy and Wonderweiss. It seemed like he'd gotten every Espada who rode the short bus, but he'd just have to work with it.

"You guys help Starrk. Yammy, make sure he stays awake." He said shortly and the tenth Espada grinned. "I'm gonna go find the Kurosaki chick." If he was going to take her out of the battle this was a great opportunity. The rest of these dumbasses would be distracting the other shinigami so hopefully he could get her alone. He'd practiced his technique a bit on some captive shinigami, but it still had to be done right. Doing it wrong tended to just kill his victim.

_Definitely do it right._ Ichigo agreed and Grimmjow grinned as he flew off, searching for the bright spark that was Kurosaki Karin. It didn't take him long to find the little bitch. She was looking for him, it seemed. They both came to a halt in midair, staring at each other, and Grimmjow felt Ichigo coming to the fore. His other half wanted to see her. They trash talked a bit back and forth, but what really pissed Grimmjow off was when the bitch asked about his arm.

"Had an accident with a weed wacker." He said just to mess with her. "Are we going to fight, shinigami, or are you just going to talk me to death?"

"Oh, we'll fight arrancar. Bankai!" She grinned fiendishly before summoning her black sword. Grimmjow wasn't terribly impressed. He'd seen that before. The second burst of energy, though, made his eyes narrow. Then blue eyes went wide as he saw the mask over her face.

"What the fuck?" He muttered, just staring for a moment. The mask vaguely reminded him of Ichigo's, although it was a smaller version without the horns.

"Sorry, no time to explain." Her voice was wrong too, echoing and unpleasant. Then she attacked.

Grimmjow was stunned by the degree of power unleashed against him. Despite his words on the matter – Ichigo had said he couldn't fight his sister – the other's power rose up and reinforced his Hierro. Grimmjow was still left reeling from the impact. And her speed was simply ridiculous. How had she suddenly improved so much? What in hell was that mask?

All he could think about for the next few seconds was survival. But then the bitch went in for a final attack and the mask suddenly shattered into a thousand fragments. Grimmjow stared, taken completely by surprise. But then he grinned wickedly.

_Remember our deal!_ Ichigo's voice echoed in his head and Grimmjow's grin faded. Right, he couldn't kill her. But he'd still need to beat her up a bit to get her to hold still, and he went about that with verve and élan. He could feel Ichigo wincing a bit in the back of his head but his other half understood the necessity.

Finally he had the bitch on the ground, suitably roughed up and coughing. She was almost trembling as she tried to force herself up and he shoved her down before using a short knife to pin her to the ground, shoving it through her arm. She didn't scream, just looking at the knife wide eyed. Ichigo made a soft, protesting sound but Grimmjow ignored it. He needed her to be _still._

"Don't move, shinigami. If I fuck this up it's usually fatal." He warned and she looked at him blankly, not understanding what he was up to. Probably confused about why he would care about her survival, too. Grimmjow stared at her hard then took careful aim –

And blinked as his hand was encased in ice. Looking down he saw that his legs and feet were stuck in it, too. Then he glanced behind him and saw the shinigami woman, the one he'd put a hole in last time. What did she think…?

"Tsugi no mai. Hakuren." The ice rolled over him in a wave. But it barely had time to settle before the power within him responded.

Ichigo didn't need his help anymore to separate from his body. He tore out on his own and his reiatsu just screamed that he was pissed. The two girls had a moment to gape at the bone covered monster before he grabbed the midget's head and tossed her into a building. She went right through the wall and Ichigo began charging a cero, clearly intending to put an end to her. Grimmjow approved of that plan. The little bitch had thought she could kill him with a little ice? Fuck that!

"Rukia, no!" Karin screamed and that distracted Ichigo. He glanced at her and the cero in his hand lost power, to Grimmjow's disgust but not surprise. He started charging his own cero – he wasn't a marshmallow for the Kurosaki bitch, not like her brother – but then they were interrupted by something more dangerous.

Grimmjow didn't recognize the dick in the suit who fired a kido off on Ichigo and he didn't really give a fuck. Another shinigami, he assumed. He gripped his sword and was about to attack when Ichigo's thoughts suddenly came to him.

_Let me fight him! You're exhausted and hurt._ Ichigo said which pissed him off. Grimmjow snarled and was about to tell him where to stick it when his other half continued. _And I really want to kill something now._ There was a dark edge to that thought which was all hollow and it made Grimmjow grin. Ichigo could be so sweet, it was nice to see the monster beneath.

"Oh yeah? In that case…" He tossed his sword over to his lover, letting the bone plated beast take on the shinigami. At least, Grimmjow thought he was a shinigami. Ichigo couldn't talk so while the bastard nattered for a while, they couldn't get any real answers. Grimmjow watched them go at it for a moment, his eyes narrowing as the guy summoned a mask. "I see. Is that where you learned to do that, girl?" He asked Karin who was trying to get the knife out of her arm. She just glared at him. "Don't answer then, see if I care." The midget was crawling out of the rubble, coughing and looking badly beaten. Grimmjow briefly considered finishing her off, then snorted. She wasn't even worth the trouble of ending her life. She was holding her sword like she was thinking of attacking him again. "Do it again and I will end you, bitch." He said coldly and saw her swallow hard before carefully skirting past him. Grimmjow kept his eye on her and wasn't surprised when she started helping Karin get the knife out of her arm. After a few moments of tinkering it started to annoy him, though. Didn't these bitches know anything? "For fuck's sake, you're making it worse." He growled at them both. They both looked up, wide eyed and surprised. "You don't have the strength to get it out right. Just hold her arm in place." He told her and gripped the hilt. When Kurosaki's arm was held, he yanked it out in one smooth jerk. That hurt, but not as much as the midget's stupid attempts. There was no point leaving it in her. Without his zanpakuto, Grimmjow couldn't finish what he'd started.

"What were you trying to do to me, asshole?" Karin asked, her tone hard as she gazed at him. Grimmjow lifted his lip in a snarl, annoyed. Even now, she was looking down on him! But he stuffed his irritation as he felt Ichigo's concern. The last thing he could afford to do was distract his lover in his fight.

"I was trying to slash your spiritual centres, bitch. And next time I will." He threatened and Karin gaped as the midget looked confused.

"Hell no! I went through enough the last time someone did that!" She said and Grimmjow blinked. From what Szayel had said, that kind of damage was permanent. If someone had slashed her spiritual centres before, how could she still be this powerful? He asked and she scowled at him. "I managed to get them back by having my Chain of Fate broken. Oh, and fuck you." She said gruffly and he tossed back his head in a laugh.

"Pass, you're not my type." He glanced up and saw Ichigo was charging a cero between his horns. Karin saw it too and just about freaked out.

"The houses! The people in them!" She shouted and Grimmjow grimaced. As if either of them could hear her from here. But he knew that would bother Ichigo when he remembered so he concentrated for a moment. _Watch the ceros, you might hit the houses._ He warned and could feel the power go out of the cero as Ichigo adjusted it. The dick in a suit dodged but the cero safely dissipated before it could hit anything.

"I just warned him, it'll be fine." The two girls both looked at him like he was insane and Grimmjow scowled. "What? He ain't a monster, he just looks that way." The Kurosaki chick snickered and he wondered why. Had he said something funny? Then there was a tremendous bang and they all looked up to see Ichigo coming in for a landing. "Nice one. Is he alive?" Ichigo shrugged then lifted a hand and made a see-sawing gesture of uncertainty. "Good work. Pass me Pantera." His other half tossed the sword back and he looked at Kurosaki. She was swearing and pulling herself to her feet with help from her friend. Maybe he shouldn't have been so quick about pulling out that knife. "You only have one chain of fate, so I'm guessing you can't do that a second time. Now hold – fuck!" Light engulfed both him and Ichigo and Grimmjow looked up with a scowl. Aizen had the worst timing in the universe. "Nevermind. But I'll get you next time, shinigami." He threatened then blinked as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced over and couldn't help but smile as Ichigo lifted a hand and waved goodbye to his sister.

Then they were pulled away through the tunnel of light and Grimmjow let Ichigo return to his inner world.

He'd visit the kid there later.


End file.
